The present invention relates to a device for performing work, such as lifting, and is particularly adapted for incorporation in an overall game structure wherein a toy figure simulates a human weightlifter and is adapted to move between rest and lift positions thereof by the tensioning of a cord.
Toys, including those in the form of animal or human shapes which are movable between various activity positions by means of the alternate tensioning and relaxing of cords strung through the body portions thereof, are generally known. Such constructions do not, however, lend themselves to incorporation within a game structure having competitive play value.
It is accordingly a primary object of the present invention to provide a device of the aforementioned type which is constructed so that the progressive tensioning of a cord or strand operatively connected thereto is adapted to move the device from a first to a second position, provided that a predetermined tension limit is not exceeded.
A further object of the invention is the provision of a game incorporating a lifting device in the form of a simulated human weightlifter which is adapted to move between rest and lift positions thereby simulating realistic weightlifting motions.
A still further object of the present invention is the provision of a game incorporating a weightlifting figure of the immediately aforementioned type in which enhanced game interest is achieved by randomly varying the predetermined tension limit above which the cord will become slack, thus preventing the figure from moving to its lift position.
Another object of the present invention is the provision of a novel structural configuration in the form of a simulated weightlifter figure including leg, torso and arm portions which progressively move through simulated "clean and jerk" weightlifting movements as the figure moves from rest to lift position.
Still another object of the present invention is the provision of a novel tensioning assembly which has general application in the tensioning of a strand up to a predetermined tension limit, thereafter enabling an abrupt but controlled slackening of such strand.
A still further object of the invention is the provision of a novel device for randomly varying the predetermined tension limit of a tensioning device of the immediately aforementioned type, wherein the player participants of a game incorporating such novel constructions will not be able to readily observe such changes, accordingly enhancing the play value of the game.
These and other objects of the present invention are accomplished by the provision of a figure in the form of a weightlifter having interconnected leg, torso and arm portions which are adapted for interrelated pivotal movement therebetween to simulate weightlifting movements by the progressive tensioning of a strand operatively associated therewith. A strand tensioning member functions to maintain tension on the strand as the latter is progressively wound or tightened, thereby causing the figure to move from rest to lift position. The tensioning member is movably mounted and is adapted to abruptly move from a first or tension inducing position to an alternate position when strand tension of a predetermined level has been exceeded so as to permit the strand to go slack and thus cause the figure to collapse, that is, return to its rest position. The means for restraining the tensioning member in its first position includes a leaf spring having a terminal portion adapted to contact and restrain the tensioning member. The terminal portion of the leaf spring is deflectable so as to permit the tensioning member to move abruptly therepast when the predetermined tension limit has been exceeded. Furthermore, the rigidity of such leaf spring terminal portion is variable by means of a follower movable to different positions along the extent thereof. The follower mechanism is in turn controlled by a crank arm and detent mechanism in such a manner that its position and thus the variable predetermined tension limit is random and not readily observable by game participants.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention shall become apparent as the description thereof proceeds when considered in connection with the accompanying illustrative drawings.